upgrade_specialist_in_another_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jing Mingfeng
Appearance Changes frequently. Personality Wicked. Soul Art Soul Concealment Art Face Changing Technique Equipment White Ring * Item Grade: Superior * Upgrade Level:' +10 * '''''Additional Attribute: Agility +55 * +10 Additional Effect: Another 125 of agility is added. Unknown Ring * Item Grade: Superior * Upgrade Level:' +10 * '''''Additional Attribute: Agility +56 * +10 Additional Effect: Movement speed is increased by 4%. Dark-Amethyst Bracelet * Item Grade: Superior * Upgrade Level:' +10 * '''''Additional Attribute: Agility +59 * +10 Additional Effect: Increase hand speed by 5%. Pendant * Equipment Grade:' High * ''Elemental Affinity: None'' * ''Upgrade Level: +12'' * ''Additional Attribute: +130 Agility'' * ''Soul Compatibility: 25%'' * ''+10 Additional Effect: Incrase agility by 60.'' * ''+12 Additional Effect: Increase movement speed by 15%.'' '''''Black Studded Earring * Equipment Grade:' High * ''Elemental Affinity: None'' * ''Upgrade Level: +12'' * ''Additional Attribute: +135 Agility'' * ''Soul Compatibility: 25%'' * ''+10 Additional Effect: Increase movement speed by 4%.'' * ''+12 Additional Effect: By using soulforce, increase movement and attacking speed by 30% for a total of 30 seconds. Cooldown of 50 seconds.'' Crescent Moon Blades '(Ch-177)'' * ''Equipment Grade:' Low Earth * ''Equipment Set: Right'' * '''''Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack:' 630 '' * 'Additional Attack:' 332'' * ''Set Effect 1: Freely manipulate the Left piece if within 100 meters. '' * ''Set Effect 2: If combined with the other piece, increase the equipment grade to Middle Legacy with an attack of 998 and an additional attack of 411.'' * ''+10 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 10% chance to conjure a single blade of wind. If the Left and Right pieces are together, increase this chance to 15% to summon three wind blades. (If attacking the head, the chance of stunning increases to 5%)'' Crescent Moon Blades '(Ch-177)'' * ''Equipment Grade:' Low Earth * ''Equipment Set: Left'' * '''''Upgrade Level: +10 * ''Attack: 630 '' * ''Additional Attack: 327'' * ''Set Effect 1: Freely manipulate the Right piece if within 100 meters. '' * ''Set Effect 2: If combined with the other piece, increase the equipment grade to Middle Legacy with an attack of 998'' and an additional attack of 411. * ''+10 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 10% chance to conjure a single blade of wind. If the Left and Right pieces are together, increase this chance to 15% to summon three wind blades. (If attacking the head, the chance of stunning increases to 5%)'' Blackwind Dagger '(Ch-323)'' * ''Equipment Grade:' Low Heaven '' * 'Elemental Affinity:' Wind, Darkness '' * ''Upgrade Level: +10 '' * ''Attack: 2300 '' * ''Additional Attack: 1200 '' * ''Equipment Effect: After a successful strike, inflict a curse onto the foe and drop all attributes by 5% for a duration of one minute. Effect cannot be stacked.'' * ''Soul Compatibility: 10% '' * ''+10 Additional Effect: With each successive strike, inflict a 3% speed decrease on the enemy for a total of one minute. May stack up to ten times.'' Black Phantom (Ch-894) * ''Equipment Grade: Mid Heaven '' * ''Elemental Affinity: Wind, Darkness '' * ''Upgrade Level: +10 '' * ''Attack: 4400'' * ''Additional Attack: 2000'' * Soul Compatibility: 25% * ''Equipment Effect 1: 30% Increase in attack speed.'' * Equipment Effect 2: 30% Decrease in presence. 20% Chance to evade being scanned. * ''+10 Additional Effect: Leave a mark upon the first strike.'' Apply a second mark when the same place is struck for double the damage. Apply a third mark when the same place is struck for triple the damage. No more than triple the damage can be dealt. A fourth mark will erase the first mark. Any mark applied will last for either 5 minutes or until the fourth mark is applied. Cooldown of 3 seconds between marks. ''Cultivation Stage''